Tobirama x Tatsuki (TobiTatsu)
Tobirama x Tatsuki (TobiTatsu) is a pre-gen CanonxOC couple created by Shirayuki-no-Mai. External Links *FanFiction.net account *Related artwork *Information regarding the characters individually can be found on Tobirama's wiki page and Tatsuki's wiki page. Characters Tatsuki Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, Tatsuki is a caring and gentle woman, especially towards those who are weak or cannot help themselves; however, she rarely has tolerance for laziness or excessiveness, and is quick to call out on it. She strongly believes in the importance of responsibility, but also knows when and how to rely on others. This way of thinking makes Tatsuki someone who always keeps her promises and someone others can depend on, making her a good ally. Tatsuki would rather think before going into action, and is intelligent with her strategies and abides by proper conduct. Whenever possible, she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts, thinking that this is the best way to approach an issue. Her motivation lies in creating an era of peace, ultimately bringing the chaos of the warring states era to an end; however, this drive can lead her to be a tacit enabler, which she realized was a fault in herself after Juzo's death. This occurence changed Tatsuki to be less passive and more proactive, though she had issues in teetering between the two despite trying to change that part of herself. She sees herself to be a simple but sophisticated woman with strong grace, who is polite and reserved around others. And, although she appears stoic, Tatsuki is gregarious enough to congratulate her comrades with an open smile, and has shown patience to those who are willing to learn and improve. While her loyalty has been questioned after leaving the Uchiha clan, she has shown to be especially loyal to Konohagakure, and would do anything to ensure the village's safety and growth: truly, she is a perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for the future. Romantically, if Tatsuki confesses her genuine feelings to someone dear to her, she becomes rather bashful with her sincerity. She's not very forward with her emotions or how she's feeling, but she will say what is on her mind, specifically what she wants and needs. Tobirama Tobirama is a stoic man who, even when he was younger, was composed, logical, calm and level-headed. He was extremely loyal to both his clan and to Konohagakure, but not to the extent where it clouded his judgement, as he was able to envision a rational way for the shinobi clans to achieve peace. His loyalty followed him to his death, where he sacrificed himself for his team and his village, and is known to have passed on the Will of Fire to many in the next generation. Straight-laced, realist, assertive, directive, authoritative; Tobirama valued peace and balance. Such a logic-based personality led him to believe firmly in laws above anything else in terms of keeping peace and order. Despite his passion, Tobirama is very realistic and sees things as they really are, never sugar-coating the truth, which made others see him as passimistic and no-nonsense. While he used these traits to help establish relations for the village, it also created misunderstandings between him and members of other clans, as he was very wary of the chance of rebellion. Especially to the Uchiha, he has shown the most concern for their power and susceptibility to their emotions, though has stated that he held no grudge or resentment towards the clan. He noted that there were several Uchiha who transcended the mentality of their clan - he has even helped Sasuke, and pleaded for Sasuke's life. He was often misunderstood in this respect. Story summary Despite coming from warring clans, Tobirama and Tatsuki never met on the battlefield. They fought hard for their clans and quickly rose through the ranks - when Tobirama's brother, Hashirama, became clan leader, Tatsuki had become a noteable member of her clan as well. Tobirama fought bravely and harshly, working as a rank-and-file shinobi; Tatsuki trained other Uchiha and worked closely alongside Tajima and Madara, as well as participated in numerous battles. However, though they were very different from one another, both carried a similar goal as they fought: to end the constant warring of clans, and to create an era of peace. Warring States Era While they have never met in battle, Tatsuki has heard about Hashirama and Tobirama all her life. Still, it was really their fame and prowess in war that she knew about, and not much else. She only started to pay particular attention to the Senju brothers when she started aiding Juzo, who served as a strategist for both Tajima and Madara. Tatsuki helped Juzo devise strategies to most efficiently face the Senju, and took a lot of time trying to analyze the brothers' fighting techniques and styles through gossip. These strategies and analyzing the Senju clan also helped Tatsuki in training other Uchiha members, basing their 'curriculum' on the needs of their strategies - after all, the Senju was the greater clan, and the Uchiha needed to have a way to counter that disadvantage. And so, this interest wasn't personal for her, nor did she give too much thought of the brothers beyond what she needed to. For Tobirama, Tatsuki's name was only occasionally carried along with Juzo's, striking him with no significance or importance. He was rather more concerned with his brother and Madara, and had fought constantly during this time with little mind for gossip. Of course, any information on the Uchiha clan sparked his interest and attention, but only those of the Senju clan who faced Tatsuki directly remembered her, and beyond them, her name fell short in comparison to Juzo's, Tajima's, Izuna's, and Madara's. As time went by and the battles between the two clans continued, Tobirama was able to deteat Izuna, and the latter eventually died from his wounds. Madara was able to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan from this, and had then killed Juzo for his political undertakings soon after. Feeling betrayed by Madara's methods and concerned for her own safety, Tatsuki willingly left the Uchiha clan and surrendered to the Senju. Afterward How their relationship develops - Coming soon :) Founding of Konohagakure Coming soon :) References Tatsuki Uchiha and images are orignal from my deviantART, unless another artist is stated underneath the picture. Any information related to the Naruto universe was found on Narutopedia. Any additional information was found on Wikipedia.